


Les rêves de Floki

by Sauterelle



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christianity, Français | French, Gen, Mythology References, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauterelle/pseuds/Sauterelle
Summary: Spoilers Saisons 3 et 4- Après la mort du prêtre, Floki fait d’étranges rêves.
Relationships: Athelstan & Floki (Vikings), Floki & Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette histoire. C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site. Pardonnez les éventuelles erreurs de mise en page, je découvre le système de publication et de tags.  
> L'histoire débute **après les évènements de l'épisode « Renaître » (3x06)** , donc spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4. Je n'ai pas vu la saison 5.  
> Ce récit contient des **références à la religion chrétienne** , ainsi qu'à la mythologie scandinave. Si cela vous offense, évitez de lire cette histoire.  
> Merci à ma super beta-readeur pour sa relecture attentive et ses conseils !

_____

– Floki m'a tué, dit Athelstan.

Les mots glacèrent le sang de Floki. Non pas parce qu'il regrettait son geste – il le referait une seconde fois, dix fois, _mille_ fois s'il le fallait – mais parce que Ragnar était là pour les entendre. Le batelier sentit ses poings se serrer de rage, d'impuissance, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction du prêtre. S'il avait eu une hache à la ceinture, il l'aurait brandie sans hésiter, aurait fendu le crâne du chrétien en deux car c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Pour avoir empoisonné l'esprit de Ragnar, pour avoir dévié sa foi envers leurs dieux à son propre dieu mort.

Pourtant, Athelstan ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être mort. Floki l'avait tué de ses mains, et enrageait de voir sa tête toujours rattachée à ses pathétiques épaules. Il était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, à côté de sa propre tombe, creusée par Ragnar. Leur roi avait fabriqué une croix en bois pour marquer l'emplacement, au sommet des collines, cachée par des bosquets de bouleaux. Floki l'avait suivi, avait attendu que Ragnar redescende au village et avait réduit la croix en miettes dans sa colère qui ne s'était toujours pas étanchée malgré l'odeur alléchante du sang du prêtre entachant toujours ses doigts. Il ignorait encore que Ragnar était revenu, avait fabriqué une seconde croix, l'avait plantée au même endroit que la première, et avait passé de longues minutes à pleurer, le cœur fendu en deux.

Un ciel noir et étoilé s'étirait au-dessus de leur tête, et pourtant le soleil brillait, frappant la clairière de rayons dorés. Floki savait qu'il rêvait. Les dieux essayaient parfois de lui parler à travers les songes. Il avait rêvé des corbeaux d'Odin, du serpent géant qui versait son venin sur la tête de Loki. Il avait rêvé de son père avant sa mort, d'Helga après leur rencontre. Il avait rêvé de Ragnar aussi, avec Leif, Arne et Torstein. Il n'avait encore jamais rêvé du prêtre.

Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, son attention focalisée sur Ragnar qui était agenouillé face à la tombe de son ancien esclave. Le roi ne réagit pas tout de suite aux paroles du mort. Floki espéra un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, qu'Athelstan n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantôme pour ses yeux et ses oreilles seuls. Comme pour le contredire, Ragnar prit la parole.

– Je sais.

Le cœur de Floki rata un battement. Il recula d'un pas comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue. Ragnar ne semblait même pas en colère, lui qui était célèbre pour sa rage dévastatrice. Athelstan ne parut pas non plus indigné. Ses épaules se ployèrent et il fixa l'herbe sous ses jambes. Sa hache était passée à sa taille. Il portait toujours les vêtements offerts par Ragnar. Il ressemblait toujours au Viking qu'il n'était pas. La croix suspendue à son cou était une preuve flagrante.

– Floki m'a tué, répéta le prêtre en relevant cette fois la tête vers son meurtrier.

Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de Floki comme deux épées. Floki se sentit vaciller, mais refusa de se détourner, refusa de tomber à genoux, refusa de ressentir rien d'autre que de la satisfaction et de la haine.

– Floki ignore que sans Athelstan, je ne suis que la moitié de l'homme que j'étais, dit Ragnar sans se retourner.

– C'est faux, murmura le batelier en sentant des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Mon roi, c'est faux… Tu étais l'homme que tu aurais toujours dû être jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce sale chrétien dans ta vie !

Oh, comme il regrettait le jour où Ragnar avait rencontré Athelstan ! Comme il aurait souhaité remonter dans le temps pour revenir à ce jour où ils avaient pillé le temple saxon. Il aurait alors cherché le prêtre et l'aurait égorgé avant que Ragnar n'ait pu poser les yeux sur lui.

– Oh, Floki, soupira Ragnar et le batelier remarqua trop tard que son ami s'était relevé et retourné vers lui. Tu n'as jamais su lire en mon cœur comme Athelstan savait le faire.

– C'EST FAUX ! répéta Floki en serrant les poings. Le chrétien a empoisonné ton esprit ! Il n'a jamais compris nos coutumes, il n'a jamais eu foi en nos dieux !

Il montra la croix d'Athelstan en signe de preuve. Car sûrement, Ragnar ne pouvait pas être aussi aveugle ! Il pouvait voir la croix sur la poitrine de son cher chrétien et non pas le bracelet enserrant son poignet. La main droite de Ragnar se posa sur le crâne d'Athelstan comme si c'était celui d'un de ses fils. Son regard plein de pitié révulsa Floki.

– Si tu lisais dans mon cœur, Floki, tu aurais su que je n'ai jamais autant heureux que depuis le jour où j'ai connu Athelstan, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes comme des frères.

– Floki m'a tué, dit Athelstan pour la troisième fois.

Quand le batelier baissa les yeux vers lui, il vit le sang qui coulait le long de son cou. Une plaie commença à se creuser dans la chair blanche du chrétien en tranchant sa gorge. Les yeux bleus d'Athelstan ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Floki, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache finalement de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule dans l'herbe.

Ragnar poussa un cri déchirant. Floki tressaillit.

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, contre la chaleur moite d'Helga. Les mêmes mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, assourdissants dans le silence de la nuit.

Floki m'a tué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des **spoilers** sur la saison 2.  
> Référence à une scène de crucifixion. Si cela vous heurte, passez votre chemin.  
> J'ai ajouté quelques petites notes indicatives sur des éléments de la mythologie scandinave à la fin du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d’œil. J'ai fait des recherches sur les dieux nordiques pour écrire cette fic, mais je ne suis pas une pro dans le domaine. Il peut y avoir des erreurs.

– Tu mérites ton sort, cracha Floki plein de haine. Et même pire !

Sa colère redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'Athelstan lui adressa un regard rempli de pitié. Il était cloué à une croix de bois au milieu d'une plaine. Il ne portait qu'un pagne élimé à la taille. Du sang coulait de ses mains, le long de ses bras, sur sa poitrine, sur ses pieds. Du sang coulait sur son visage comme des larmes. Une couronne d'épines s'enfonçait dans son crâne. C'était un châtiment encore trop doux pour Floki. L'aigle de sang, voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu faire subir au chrétien pour sa traîtrise.

Athelstan ne semblait même pas souffrir. Il fixa Floki depuis son perchoir avec son seul œil valide, le second violacé et trop enflé pour s'ouvrir. Le soleil frappait sa chair blanche et rouge. Floki se délecta du spectacle en dépit de sa rancœur.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? grogna-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

– Je suis mort, Floki, répondit le prêtre. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

Ses mains clouées ressemblaient à un geste grotesque pour lui montrer les alentours, cette plaine et cette lointaine forêt qui n'existaient que dans l'esprit de Floki. Le batelier serra les dents jusqu'à sentir sa mâchoire craquer. Il n'avait pas d'armes pour achever le prêtre, rien pour le faire taire, pas même un caillou à ses pieds à lui lancer.

– J'en ai assez de te voir ! Si tu es mort, pourquoi hantes-tu mes rêves ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton dieu mort ? Où est-ce ça, ton royaume des cieux ? Ce n'est rien à côté de Valhalla !

Il montra Athelstan cloué à sa croix, condamné à une mort lente et douloureuse qui n'aurait jamais de délivrance. Brusquement, sa colère et son amertume se changèrent en allégresse. Peut-être était-ce ça, le destin du chrétien ? De souffrir la mort pathétique de son dieu encore et encore, jusqu'à Ragnarok ? Peut-être étaient-ce les dieux qui le gratifiaient de ce satisfaisant spectacle pour lui prouver qu'il avait bien fait ?

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres fines. Athelstan resta impassible tandis qu'un fou rire silencieux l'agita, l'électrisa. Il se mit à sautiller comme un enfant.

– Voilà ta destinée ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Mourir et mourir encore comme ton dieu ! Je savais qu'Odin te refuserait les portes du Valhalla !

Il était prêt à danser autour de la croix, à danser autour d'Athelstan pour commémorer ce moment, pour insulter définitivement l'esclave qui lui avait volé son ami. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Quand il releva les yeux, Athelstan le fixait d'un air grave. Un corbeau s'était posé sur son épaule gauche, un second atterrit sur son épaule droite. Le sourire de Floki disparut aussitôt et une main glacée lui enserra les entrailles.

– Hugin et Munin, murmura-t-il.

Car les seuls corbeaux qu'il pouvait voir en rêve étaient ceux d'Odin. Il releva les yeux vers le visage d'Athelstan. Son seul œil valide le transperçait comme une lance. L'autre n'était qu'une paupière vide. Odin avait donné son œil en sacrifice à Mimir pour pouvoir boire l'eau de la fontaine du savoir. Ses mains clouées aux planches de bois brillaient en rouge sous le soleil. Odin s'était suspendu aux branches de l'Yggdrasil, neuf jours et neuf nuits durant, pour acquérir le savoir des neuf mondes.

Floki sentit la peur et la stupeur l'engloutir sous le regard impassible d'Athelstan. Il recula d'un pas, de deux, et se figea devant la croix, les genoux tremblants, le cœur battant.

– C'est impossible…, bégaya-t-il. C'est une tromperie !

– Qu'as-tu, Floki ? demanda Athelstan. Ne reconnais-tu pas la voix des dieux, quand ils te murmurent à l'oreille ? Ne reconnais-tu pas leurs traits, quand ils te regardent en face ?

Incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente, le batelier hurla de rage et de peur. Il voulut reculer, fuir, rejoindre le monde réel, mais ses jambes étaient figées, le clouant sur place. Hugin et Munin braquaient sur lui leur œil sévère, croassaient d'une voix moqueuse.

Un nouveau rayon de soleil transperça le ciel, plus lumineux que jamais. Il frappa Athelstan de plein fouet, faisant briller sa chair blafarde, les rigoles de sang sur son corps. Pour la première fois, un sourire étira les lèvres du prêtre. Il ferma les yeux, inclina le visage vers le ciel, indifférent aux corbeaux qui croassaient sur ses épaules.

– Jésus Christ, accueille-moi en ta lumière, souffla-t-il.

La lumière envahit la clairière, noya le corps d'Athelstan, brûla les yeux de Floki.

Il se réveilla dans un cri qui terrorisa sa fille. Le bébé hurla depuis son berceau, inconsolable même dans les bras de sa mère. Helga lançait des regards perdus et terrifiés vers son époux. Floki se tournait et se retournait dans ses couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de larmes, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots.

Impossible. C'était impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugin (la pensée) et Munin (la mémoire) : ce sont deux corbeaux légendaires appartenant à Odin. Ils voyagent dans les neuf mondes et rapportent à Odin ce qu'ils ont vu et entendus. Ils représenteraient le lien entre le monde terrestre et le monde spirituel.


	3. Chapter 3

– Prie avec moi, ordonna Ragnar.

Un instant, Floki crut qu'il s'adressait à lui. Un bref élan de joie le traversa. Combien de semaines cela faisait-il que Ragnar ne lui avait-il plus adressé la parole depuis la mort du prêtre ? Ses larmes et son chagrin étaient plus grands que Floki l'avait anticipé, mais ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que le chrétien n'avait été qu'une mauvaise racine. Une mauvaise racine qui s'était déjà plantée trop profondément dans le cœur de leur roi. Ragnar s'en remettrait, il en était persuadé. Il oublierait le prêtre, ouvrirait enfin les yeux, reconnaîtrait finalement que les actes de Floki avaient été motivés par la volonté des dieux.

Mais son bonheur se brisa quand le batelier vit Athelstan s'agenouiller à côté de Ragnar. Il portait la hache à sa ceinture, le bracelet à son poignet, les tresses rituelles à ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas sa croix. Elle était autour du cou de Ragnar qui tomba à genoux en face de lui et le regardait avec des yeux d'aigle. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang séché et craquelé. Les mains d'Athelstan étaient blanches et propres quand il les joignit et lia ses doigts ensemble.

Floki sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas assister à ce spectacle, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Derrière Ragnar et Athelstan, la rivière dégringolait de la falaise pour retomber dans la mer en contrebas. Kattegat se trouvait à moins d'une journée de marche. Pourtant le roi s'agenouillait sur la terre de leurs ancêtres, sous les yeux des dieux, pour prier comme un chrétien.

– Trahison ! s'étrangla le batelier en crachant au sol.

– _Notre Père céleste,_ récita Athelstan d'une voix claire sans regarder Floki. _Que la Sainteté de ton nom soit respectée._

Le nordique sonnait faux dans la bouche du prêtre, sonnait faux à chaque mot de la prière chrétienne. Floki détestait Athelstan. Le mépris qu'il lui avait porté dès les premières secondes de leur rencontre s'était mué en haine viscérale. Comment le chrétien pouvait-il parler leur langue ? Comment le chrétien osait-il la déformer pour réciter ses prières infâmantes ?

Le pire fut certainement quand Ragnar récita docilement après lui. Floki avait l'impression qu'une main l'étranglait de l'intérieur. Incapable de supporter ce spectacle, il lui tourna le dos et fixa la forêt de frênes et de bouleaux qui déroulait son orée à seulement quelques mètres de là.

– _Que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien._

Floki regarda vers le ciel clair d'un mois de juin ou de juillet, et pria Thor d'invoquer un orage et de frapper le prêtre à l'instant. Ou Loki d'intervenir, de jeter un sort au chrétien pour le transformer en chèvre, en porc, en insecte que Floki pourrait écraser sous sa botte. Les cieux restèrent sourds à ses appels.

– _Pardonne-nous nos offenses_ , dit Athelstan. _Comme nous aussi nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés._

– Pardonner ? répéta Ragnar. Dois-je pardonner, Athelstan ?

Même sans le voir, Floki sentait le regard brûlant de son roi sur sa nuque. Il ignora pourquoi un frisson de nervosité secoua ses épaules. Il ne regrettait rien, sauf l'obstination de Ragnar, son chagrin ridicule et ses larmes grotesques qu'il versait pour un chrétien. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui s'était trop attaché à une chèvre, et qu'on ne parvenait pas à consoler après qu'on ait sacrifié l'animal à Frey.

Il était indigné par le ton lourd de reproche qui sortait de la bouche de Ragnar. Il fit volte-face, croisa sans ciller les yeux bleus de son vieil ami qui le fixait, toujours agenouillé dans l'herbe. Ses mains étaient retombées sur ses cuisses. Athelstan laissa retomber les siennes lentement et soupira.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Ragnar, murmura Floki d'un air sombre. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai fait la volonté des dieux !

– Qui es-tu, Floki le batelier, pour prétendre entendre et comprendre la volonté des dieux ? cracha Ragnar avec une soudaine violence, ses yeux brillant de rage.

La colère du roi rassura Floki. Il se sentait en terrain connu, il reconnaissait l'ami auprès duquel il avait grandi et combattu. L'ami qu'il avait été avant l'arrivée du chrétien dans leur vie. Il se campa sur ses pieds lorsque Ragnar se releva d'un mouvement souple, l'approcha comme un loup approchait une proie.

– Tu es devenu sourd et aveugles des dieux, répondit Floki. Car tu t'es tourné vers le faux dieu des chrétiens. Pourquoi portes-tu cette croix au cou ? Pourquoi récites-tu ces prières ? Tu insultes ton père, fils d'Odin.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire lorsque Ragnar se baissa, attrapa une pierre et la lui lança. Le projectile frappa Floki à l'épaule. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais la colère qui déformait les traits de Ragnar était cuisante, comme un tison abandonné dans les flammes d'une cheminée. Ragnar lança une seconde pierre, une troisième, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque fois que son bras se relevait.

– C'est toi que j'insulte ! hurla le roi en traversant enfin la distance qui le séparait du batelier pour le saisir par sa tunique. C'est toi que j'insulte, pas Odin ! Ne te caches pas derrière mon père pour justifier tes actes ! C'est ta fierté que j'ai insulté, parce que j'ai choisi Athelstan avant de te choisir toi.

Avant que Floki n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la voix du prêtre, affreusement douce et implorante, résonna derrière eux.

– Pardonne, Ragnar.

– J'en suis incapable, répondit ce dernier en regardant Floki avec des yeux remplis de mépris.

– Alors tues-moi, demanda Floki en défiant son ami de le faire.

Le rictus enragé de Ragnar s'adoucit, céda la place à une expression chagrinée, pleine d'une douleur qui poignarda Floki en plein cœur.

– J'en suis incapable, répéta Ragnar.

Il lâcha brusquement le batelier. Floki se sentit tomber dans ses abysses sans fond, loin de Ragnar et Athelstan.

Il se réveilla sans un bruit, baigné dans le clair de lune. Les herbes lui chatouillaient les côtes, les grattaient les mains. Il fixa longtemps le ciel nocturne au-dessus de lui, se répétant les mots du chrétien avec un mélange de colère, d'amertume, et de curiosité.

Pardonne. Pardonne, Ragnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prière d'Athestan (notée en italique) est directement citée de la Bible (Matthieu 6.9).  
> Frey (ou Freyr): dieu de la fertilité, frère de Freya.


	4. Chapter 4

– Tu as l'esprit troublé, annonça le Devin dès que Floki poussa la porte de sa cabane. Mais tu le sais probablement déjà.

Le batelier frissonna malgré lui en s'avançant vers le Devin. Il n'allait jamais le voir habituellement. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour entendre la voix des dieux. Quand Helga était allée le consulter pour savoir si Floki allait lui donner un enfant, il avait été furieux. Puis ravi lors de la naissance de sa fille.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise sous les yeux brûlés du Devin. Lui qui ne voyait rien et voyait tout. Floki ne ressentit pas le besoin de se présenter et se laissa tomber sur un petit tabouret devant le vieillard. Il examina un long moment le visage calciné du Devin avec une curiosité morbide. Les lèvres boursouflées du vieil homme se retroussèrent sous son regard.

– Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Floki inclina la tête comme un oiseau. Il réfléchit un instant avant de choisir ses mots, ce qu'il faisait très rarement.

– Je veux des réponses, dit-il. Je fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps. On m'a dit que tu connais le sens des songes.

Le Devin inclina lentement la tête. Floki avait l'impression d'être cloué sur place par un regard sans âge, un regard de dieu. Peut-être Thor le fixait-il à travers les paupières brûlées du vieillard ? Il ne contint pas un nouveau frisson, cette fois d'excitation.

– Je connais seulement ce que les dieux veulent que je connaisse, répondit le Devin. Je vois ce qu'ils veulent que je voie. Il en va de même pour le reste du monde. Il en va de même pour toi.

Il pointa un doigt crochu sur la poitrine de Floki. Le batelier eut envie de saisir ce doigt, de saisir cette main, d'entendre ce que le Devin entendait, de voir ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait lui aussi pouvoir parler avec les dieux. Il se retint juste à temps et serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

– Tu crois voir l'image des dieux, et pourtant ce ne sont pas eux, reprit le Devin de sa voix grinçante. Tu crois voir tes amis, mais ils te tournent le dos. Tu cherches ta place dans ce monde.

– Que racontes-tu, vieillard ? se moqua Floki en riant pour cacher sa nervosité. Je sais où est ma place dans ce monde. Ici, avec ma famille.

Helga et Angrboda. Ragnar et sa famille. Kattegat tout entier était sa famille, son foyer. Les arbres lui parlaient, les eaux lui murmuraient à l'oreille, les dieux dansaient dans ses rêves. Mais le Devin insista.

– Tu es comme moi. Tu vogues entre deux mondes.

– Lequel est réel ? demanda Floki sans comprendre pourquoi il posait la question.

Peut-être toute sa vie n'était-elle qu'un songe ? Peut-être se réveillerait-il parmi les dieux ? Qu'était la réalité, au final ? Peut-être voguait-il sur des eaux immortelles, et voyageait-il entre les neuf mondes. Le Devin ne répondit pas. Il attrapa une chope en terre cuite sur la table entre eux et la poussa dans la direction du batelier. Floki fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur de l'étrange concoction qu'elle contenait.

– Bois avec moi, ordonna le vieillard en levant sa propre chope à ses lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Floki d'un air méfiant.

– Bois, répéta son interlocuteur. Et tu ouvriras enfin les yeux.

Titillé par la curiosité, Floki leva lentement la chope à sa bouche, avala une première gorgée. Ça sentait la sauge, ça sentait la rhodiole. Il reposa la chope sur la table et s'humecta les lèvres. Le Devin était impassible en face de lui. Il paraissait presque endormi.

– Alors ? demanda Floki d'une voix sarcastique. Mes yeux sont-ils ouverts ?

– C'est à toi de me le dire, rétorqua le vieil homme.

Brusquement, Floki baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles étaient toujours enroulées autour de la chope, mais le batelier les examina avec précaution. Elles étaient petites et blanches, les doigts étaient courts et quand il ouvrit lentement son poing, une cicatrice circulaire ornait le creux de sa paume. Floki sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, encore et encore, à tel point qu'il crut un instant que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Peut-être valait-il mieux ça que de voir ces mains qui n'étaient les siennes. Ces mains qui portaient des cicatrices qu'un seul homme pouvait prétendre avoir.

Un seul homme… Un seul homme…

Le Devin laissa échapper un rire éraillé. Floki releva des yeux exorbités vers lui, le cœur battant, ses jambes tremblantes quand il se leva lentement.

– Vois-tu, maintenant ? demanda le vieil homme.

– C'est un cauchemar, souffla Floki en reculant, en fixant ses mains. C'est un cauchemar…

Il se réveilla en criant ces mêmes mots, incapable de voir le plafond de sa propre chambre, incapable de sentir les mains d'Helga qui le secouaient, incapable d'entendre les pleurs d'Angrboda à côté de lui. Il hurla encore et encore tout le reste de la nuit.

C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodiole : ou rhodiola rosea, une plante qui pousse dans les régions froides. Elle aurait été utilisée pendant des siècles en Scandinavie, et notamment par les vikings, pour lutter contre la fatigue, le stress, et améliorer le moral.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers pour la saison 4.**

– Que me veux-tu ? demanda Floki d'un ton défait.

Il crut apercevoir Helga lever la tête vers lui, au loin, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention. Ce n'était pas à elle qu’il s'adressait. Athelstan se tenait devant lui, sur le ponton de bois s'élançant dans les eaux froides de la baie. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la lumière du crépuscule, mais aucune ombre ne s'étendait derrière lui. Il paraissait irréel et pourtant il était toujours bien là, dans les songes du batelier.

Pourquoi le voyait-il toujours, et non pas sa petite Angrboda ? Pourquoi ce chrétien hantait-il continuellement le vieux Floki, alors qu'il avait gagné son combat ? Ragnar avait tout découvert, Björn avait condamné et humilié publiquement le batelier. Floki avait cru sentir les mains de Hel sur son visage alors qu'il croupissait dans cette grotte, sans comprendre que la déesse était venue chercher non pas lui mais sa petite fille, son unique enfant.

Tout était terminé, c'était une ère qui s'achevait et Floki le savait, le sentait. Que lui restait-il à part Helga ? Leif, Torstein et Arne étaient morts. Ragnar n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Kattegat changeait, se remplissait de nouveaux visages au fur et à mesure que ceux des anciens disparaissaient. Floki ne se rendait plus dans la capitale, préférait la quiétude de sa maison et de la mer, le murmure des arbres et le scintillement des étoiles.

Le chrétien se retourna vers lui et lui sourit comme à un vieil ami. Floki le détesta de cette affection dont il ne voulait pas, pourtant il s'approcha de son ennemi. L'horizon se déployait sous son regard, baigné dans la lumière rouge du soleil couchant, traversé de nuages rosés. Le vent marin lui battit le visage et il se sentit instantanément apaisé. La mer était une vieille compagne, qui l'avait bercé quand il était encore un bébé, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille maintenant qu'il était adulte. S'il n'avait pas été un homme, il aurait été un poisson.

– Oublie, dit le prêtre. Avance.

Le batelier resta de marbre. Oublier quoi ? Avancer où ? Il n'avait plus d'avenir, uniquement ses souvenirs. Il resta silencieux. Il pensa à Ragnar qui tranchait ses liens et le libérant de la grotte, à Ragnar qui lui pardonnait parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour rester en colère. Floki se sentait inutile, insignifiant. Les mots d'Athelstan ressemblaient à une condamnation.

Il tressaillit quand une main se saisit de la sienne. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste de recul, Athelstan serra ses doigts autour de ceux du batelier. Ses mains étaient rouges de sang.

– Oublie, répéta-t-il en le fixant d'un regard intransigeant. Avance.

De sa main libre, il désigna l'horizon. Floki suivit son index pointé vers la mer du regard. Était-ce un signe des dieux ? Avaient-ils pris la forme du chrétien pour le mettre à l'épreuve ? Athelstan le lâcha et rit.

– Oh, Floki, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Il y a des dieux, et il y a des humains.

– Qu'es-tu ? demanda Floki en le regardant avec attention, et aussi avec frayeur. Es-tu homme, ou es-tu dieu ?

Athelstan ne portait pas sa croix et il ne portait pas son bracelet. Ses cheveux étaient tressés avec soin. Ses vêtements portaient les couleurs de Ragnar. Il était banal et pourtant il était spécial. Parfois, les dieux visitaient les humains sous des formes inaperçues. Le prêtre était-il semblable à Heimdall, qui voyageait en Midgar parmi les hommes ?

Ce dernier considéra le batelier un long moment sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient des épées, ses mots étaient des projectiles. Il blessait Floki sans même essayer, et Floki était comme un bébé sans défense sous ses attaques. Une expression résolue se peignit sur le visage du chrétien. Il recula de quelques pas sans lâcher Floki du regard. Ses talons effleurèrent l'extrémité du ponton. Le soleil couchant auréolait son crâne, mais ses yeux brillaient, brillaient et Floki redouta alors la réponse à sa question.

– Es-tu homme, demanda-t-il encore d'une voix tremblante, ou es-tu dieu ?

Athelstan ne lui répondit rien. Il sourit aux cieux, puis se retourna et tomba à l'eau. Il n'y eut pas un bruit d'éclaboussure.

Floki ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel pâle de l'aube au-dessus de lui. Le sable était froid sous ses mains. Helga faisait du bruit dans la maison derrière lui. Elle pleurait, accablée par la mort de leur fille. Floki l'écoutait sans essayer de chasser ses larmes, fixant le ciel et se remémorant des paroles du prêtre.

Oublie. Avance. Oublie, Floki, et avance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel : fille du dieu Loki et de la géante Angrboda, Hel est la déesse de la mort "douce". C'est elle qui guide les personnes mortes "sur leur lit de paille", autrement dit les personnes qui ne sont pas tombées au combat, mais qui sont mortes chez elles, de vieillesse, de maladie ou suite à un accident.
> 
> Heimdall: dieu gardien du Bifröst. Il est aussi connu pour avoir voyagé parmi les humains sous le nom de Rig. Il serait intervenu au sein de couples de classes sociales différentes, et aurait donné naissance au premier esclave, au premier homme libre, et au premier noble.


	6. Chapter 6

– Est-ce un rêve ? demanda Floki.

Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, tant de saisons s'étaient succédé. Qui était Floki, si ce n'était le vieux batelier vivant à l'écart du reste du monde ? Qui était-il, si ce n'était le vieillard sénile qui construisait des bateaux qui ne naviguaient plus que dans ses propres rêves ? Les fils de Ragnar étaient devenus grands, une nouvelle génération voyait le jour, et la précédente avait disparue. Ne restait plus que le vieux Floki, qui défiait les lois de la vieillesse et refusait de rejoindre ses pairs.

Il était trop vieux pour tenir l'épée, trop âgé pour partir se battre. Il n'essayait même plus de convaincre Björn de le laisser prendre part à une nouvelle expédition pour l'ouest, ne demandait plus à Ubbe de participer aux combats contre ses nombreux rivaux. Il se contentait désormais de sa vie reculée et solitaire au bord de la mer, dans la cabane qu'il avait construit de ses mains et qu'il avait habité avec Helga pendant de nombreuses années.

Helga lui sourit sans lui répondre, puis lui tourna le dos et marcha sur la plage. Le batelier la regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes, incapable de la suivre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, balançant ses hanches dans sa longue robe de lin, secouant ses cheveux blonds étincelant comme de l'or dans la lueur mordorée du soleil.

– Que penses-tu, Floki ? demanda Ragnar.

Floki ravala un sanglot. Son ami – son frère – apparut devant lui, plus jeune que l'était aujourd'hui Björn, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il était vigoureux et solide quand Floki était fragile et usé. Il passa les pouces dans la ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille en attendant sa réponse.

– C'est un rêve, murmura le vieil homme. Oh, c'est un rêve envoyé par les dieux pour me tourmenter. Car tu n'es pas ici, Ragnar. Tu es à Valhalla.

Il envoya ensuite un regard endolori vers la silhouette lointaine d'Helga.

– Et ma femme est au pays de Gimlée, avec notre fille.

Peu importe maintenant, s'il ne pouvait pas mourir l'épée à la main, s'il ne pouvait pas se joindre aux fiers halls d'Odin. Il voulait rejoindre le royaume de Hel, tenir Angrboda dans ses bras, embrasser Helga. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quittée si brusquement et l'avait-il laissée seul en Midgard, ou plus rien ne l'attendait ?

– Pourquoi les dieux te tourmenteraient-ils avec des visages amicaux ? lança Ragnar.

– Sommes-nous encore amis ? rétorqua Floki en levant les yeux vers la vision.

Il tressaillit lorsque Ragnar s'avança vers lui et posa une main chaude et solide sur son épaule frêle.

– Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être amis, affirma celui qui avait été roi.

– Même si j'ai tué le prêtre ?

Le regret de son geste ne lui étreignait pas le cœur, quand bien même il souffrait de l'absence de Ragnar et d'Helga, d'Arne et de Leif, d'Angrboda et de Torstein. Le chrétien n'avait jamais été son ami. Le chrétien n'avait jamais été des leurs.

Il attendait de voir la douleur et l'amertume voiler le regard brillant de Ragnar. Il attendait de voir l'accusation dans ses yeux. Mais rien ne traversa le visage de Ragnar, à part une expression de sérénité, un sourire énigmatique.

– L'histoire des humains appartient aux humains, répondit-il. Nous sommes toujours amis, Floki, car je t'aimerai toujours.

Floki n'expliqua pas la douleur qui le frappa en plein cœur à ces paroles. Pourtant il ne douta pas que Ragnar aimait toujours son chrétien plus que lui, peut-même plus que leurs dieux.

– Je t'aime aussi, Ragnar, répondit-il d'une voix tremblantes. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Le visage de son ami se déforma dans la pellicule de larmes qui grossissait sous ses paupières. Quand Floki les laissa rouler sur ses joues, Ragnar avait disparu dans la lumière du crépuscule, avec la silhouette d'Helga. Le vieux Floki resta seul sur la jetée, engourdi dans la douleur et dans la solitude.

C'était un rêve, songea-t-il en sentant le vent froid sur son visage.

Un rêve qu'il avait vu de ses yeux bien éveillés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pays de Gimlée : royaume des morts, gouverné par Hel. C'est là que résident les personnes mortes "sur leur lit de paille".


	7. Chapter 7

– Athelstan ! appela Floki.

Le prêtre marchait en amont, et se retourna dans un tourbillon de robes quand le batelier l'appela. Ses yeux brillaient comme des gemmes au soleil. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade autour de son visage serein. Son vêtement brillait de blanc dans la lumière. Il foulait le sentier de terre battue pieds nus. Floki regarda ses propres bottes élimées, puis s'assit par terre pour en défaire les cordons avec des gestes rêches et précipités.

Il jeta ses bottes et rattrapa le chrétien pieds nus, ne sentant ni l'âpreté de la terre ni la morsure des pierres sous ses orteils.

– Guide-moi, implora le batelier une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Athelstan. Mène-moi à ma famille. Mène-moi au-delà de la mort.

Helga dansait dans ses rêves. Angrboda riait à ses oreilles dès qu'il fermait les yeux. S'il tendait les mains, il pouvait sentir la douce peau de son épouse contre ses paumes calleuses, les cheveux blonds de sa fille sous ses doigts.

– Vois-tu Odin ? demanda Athelstan. Vois-tu Freyja ?

– Je ne vois que toi, répondit le batelier en agrippant le prêtre par le bras, de peur de le voir disparaître sous ses yeux.

Athelstan sourit et ne chercha pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

– Viens, dit-il.

Floki se sentit comme un enfant guidé par un adulte. Il se remémora une des nombreuses journées de sa longue vie : l'été venait de commencer, le soleil était à peine levé, et Floki était debout sur la plage, les deux mains minuscules d'Angrboda accrochées aux siennes alors qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas. Il s'était senti grand et heureux.

Le sentier de terre battue longeait l'orée d'un bois, courait le long de la mer. La plage s'étendait à droite, les bois se déployaient à gauche. C'était un lieu étrange, ressemblant à la fois à Wessex et à la Scandinavie. Le soleil brillait, pourtant le ciel était blanc, couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages. Floki leva les yeux et tenta de deviner des silhouettes dans cette mer de nuages.

Athelstan marchait tranquillement sans se retourner. Une brise que Floki ne sentit pas agita les cheveux du prêtre. Il inclina la tête.

– Entends-tu Thor faire rugir Mjöllnir ? interrogea-t-il. Entends-tu Hugin et Munin parler à Odin ?

– Je n'entends que toi, affirma Floki.

Athelstan et le clapotis de l'eau. Athelstan, et le chant des oiseaux. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Floki ne voulait pas le voir s'achever. Il ne désirait pas se réveiller dans la solitude et la mélancolie, dans un monde où même ses bateaux n'avaient plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Il laissa son regard embrasser la mer à sa droite, une mer dont il n'apercevait pas l'horizon et qui l'avait si longtemps fait rêver, lui comme Ragnar.

Quels trésors pouvaient s'y cacher ? Quelles terres mystérieuses pouvaient s'y trouver ? Pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient posé la question et avaient rêvé. Ils ignoraient alors quelles malédictions les y attendaient. Leurs dieux ne posaient pas les yeux sur les terres de l'ouest. Un autre dieu régnait là, un dieu qui pensait être l'unique en ce monde. Athelstan en était la preuve, lui qui avait oscillé entre la foi viking et la foi chrétienne, avant de finalement tourner le dos à leurs dieux.

– As-tu rejoint ton dieu ? demanda le batelier en regardant celui qui avait été son ennemi.

Athelstan ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais Floki l'entendit rire.

– Oh, Floki. Les hommes se battent, mais les dieux se parlent.

Floki ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais son guide se figea à cet instant au milieu du sentier, le visage tourné vers la mer. Floki suivit son regard. La couche nuageuse s'était fendue en deux au-dessus des eaux. Un jet de lumière multicolore frappa la surface écumeuse, une vision des dieux. Floki sentit son cœur déborder de joie et d'émerveillement.

– Le Bifröst, murmura-t-il.

Le passage vers le monde des dieux, hors de Midgard. Floki allait-il finalement rencontrer Odin, parler à Freyja, se battre contre Thor ? Il trembla de stupeur et d'excitation. Il voulait pleurer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cligner des yeux, de peur que la vision s'efface le temps d'un battement de cils.

Pourtant, quand Athelstan le lâcha, Floki arracha son regard du pont de lumière et se tourna vers le prêtre. Il tendit la main vers lui, mais Athelstan s'avançait déjà à la surface de l'eau. Il était hors-de-portée lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers le batelier. Ses pieds effleuraient la surface de l'eau sans s'y enfoncer. Floki se sentit seul et perdu. Il tendit les mains, impuissant.

– Partout où ton cœur désire aller, tes pieds t'y porteront, dit Athelstan.

Ses yeux brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses, reflets de la lumière du Bifröst dans son dos. Floki sentit les larmes brûler sous ses paupières. Il jeta un regard perdu vers le sentier dont il n'apercevait ni début ni fin. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder la forêt derrière lui. Son avenir était à la mer. Son destin appartenait aux océans. N'était-il pas Floki, le batelier ?

Alors il s'avança vers les eaux, vers le Bifröst, et vers Athelstan.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bifröst : le nom scandinave donné à l'arc-en-ciel. Dans la mythologie nordique, le Bifröst relie Midgard (la Terre) à Asgard (le monde des Ases, les divinités telles qu'Odin, Freyja et Thor).
> 
> Freyja : déesse de l'amour, de la fertilité et de la guerre. Sœur de Freyr.
> 
> Thor : dieu du tonnerre, associé à la force et à la fertilité. C'est le fils d'Odin.
> 
> Mjöllnir :marteau de Thor, avec lequel il repousse les forces menaçant de renverser l'univers dans le chaos.


	8. Epilogue

On signala la disparition de Floki à la fin de l'automne. Le roi Björn organisa des battues à la recherche du vieil homme. Ses guerriers ne trouvèrent rien dans sa cabane, personne sur ses chantiers, aucune trace de lui dans la forêt. L'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'approchait l'hiver. Le roi interrompit les recherches le jour des premières neiges.

Le lendemain, Björn suivit le sentier le long de la falaise. L'eau n'était pas encore gelée, la cascade coulait librement, offrant ses eaux aux éclats mordorés du soleil. Le roi abandonna sa monture et monta seul jusqu'à un bosquet de bouleaux. La tombe du prêtre chrétien Athelstan était rongée par les insectes et couverte de mousse. Sous la croix de bois gisait le corps maigre de celui qui fut Floki le batelier. Il serrait dans sa main noueuse un bracelet que Björn savait être celui d'Athelstan.

Le roi s'agenouilla à côté du corps, posa une main sur sa poitrine décharnée, et poussa un profond soupir.

– Oh, Floki, dit-il. Tu es allé là où les valkyries ne te trouveront jamais. Mais puisse Hel te guider jusqu'au pays de Gimlée.

Délicatement, il retira le bracelet des doigts froids du mort, et le déposa au pied de la tombe d'Athelstan. Il prit le corps dans ses bras, le bascula sur son épaule, et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Dans son dos, deux corbeaux croassèrent, et s'envolèrent vers les cieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkyries : ce sont des guerrières légendaires, chargées de chercher les guerriers morts en combattant. La moitié d'entre eux vont à Valhalla (chez Odin) et l'autre moitié va à Folkvangr (chez Frejya).


End file.
